strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Fang³/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Stronghold Crusader 2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Elfansoer (talk) 06:22, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello Fang, Good to see you joining here on the wiki. Enjoy yourself and have fun here! As for the SHC2 page, it was protected to prevent vandalism. There was a period one or two months ago, when several pages were just messed up and we had to prevent vandals to ruin pages. Sensitive pages like the SHC2 one being constantly updated, needed a defense of some sort. The last time I had to revert a page, it was very troublesome and it ended up having been reconstructed manually. Upon your request, I had lift off the protection and will see if anything bad happens. Happy editing, Ixsc15(talk) 07:39, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :I see. This is common practice on most wikis, however pages are usually protected from anonymous editors rather than registered users (unless people with accounts were excessively vandalizing?). Thank you for allowing me to edit the page, I'll contribute to it as much as possible. :) Also, sorry if I come across as arrogant and blunt. To put it simply, I am a cynical a-hole. I look forward to working with you and the other editors here. Fang³ (talk) 08:12, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I see you have been busy helping greatly in the effort rebuild this wiki. I have been unable to help recently due to many factors but I hope we can all co-operate to make this wiki better than ever. I see you have several Stronghold games. I have Legends and Stronghold 2 although I only ever really play the latter. I hope you will continue to put the effort you already are into changing this wiki for the better. Good luck, Hypno-disc (talk) 08:44, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you, most of my edits are fairly minor but I'll try help out where I can :) I look forward to working with you, see you 'round. Fang³ (talk) 10:03, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I have created the video with a much smaller filesize, in ".mpg2". My nick is "LangyosKakadu15" on Youtube, check out the vid when having time:Rushing thing :) Ixsc15(talk) 12:07, September 17, 2013 (UTC) : P.S.: Just to mention: I used the Bigasoft TVC for creating an mpg2 file, resulting in a 40 MB vid file overall. It was uploaded like in 2 minutes. Its quality is also acceptable. I'm going to put a longer gameplay against the Wolf or some enemy being harder :) Ixsc15(talk) 17:37, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::: Sorry for flooding the talk, but here is a gameplay against a lonely Saladin. Could have done better, but that occurs with anyone. I miss that lonely horse archer after microing my way out of the Arab bowmen then losing him at a stone quarry :D Ixsc15(talk) 19:59, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Very nice, you sure are good with those hotkeys. :) Fang³ (talk) 05:51, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, I'm waiting on live chat for you. Hypno-disc (talk) 08:35, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, I was playing Crusader >.< Fang³ (talk) 11:45, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, Due to your inspiration and seeing so many videos about the following, I decided to start playing the original Zelda. After one and a half hour playing, I still can't get it where to go. I have found a vendor, an old man giving me a sword, finding the old man again in another cave with nothing and I can mainly farm the monsters to get some gems and regain some health back. I've found the following so far: *Brown monsters, which move their mouth like fish and randomly shoot orbs (there is a powerful black one too) *Blue and orange archer things that give some bombs *Spinning breakdancers that randomly burrow in the ground and charge at you *A blue one-eyed fish that spits aimed shots and takes a million hits (it still didn't die from 10 hits) *Flying helicopters that can't be hit with the sword *Frogs that jump all over the place and are hard to dodge, sometimes giving a clock Can you give me some hint where to go? I'm so confused with the minimap that don't show anything (only the relative position...) lol Ixsc15(talk) 20:23, September 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I haven't played it in a long time (as I basically stopped paying attention to the series), but there is no linear progression in the original game. You can go to any dungeon in any order, and get any weapon in any order. Think of it as the Skyrim of the 1980s. :P Fang³ (talk) 00:31, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :::I kind of get the fact that this is an RPG game somewhat, but I have trouble navigating here and there, I'd need some kind of objective and guidance: there is no explanation, only to get the 8 fragments of the ancient powerful triangle. Anyways, sooner or later I will find where to start or make a progress, hehe. Ixsc15(talk) 07:09, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Here is the guide I have promised. If you have more demands, such as more tricks, methods, questions, post me to my talk, not here :) Ixsc15(talk) 18:35, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello. If possible, I'll try to be on chat during the day. I have something to share with you, in order to not wait with a night :) Ixsc15(talk) 19:22, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Whatever is suitable for you. Fang³ (talk) 01:12, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Here's a link that you need: http://thepiratebay.sx/torrent/4482707 Ixsc15(talk) 08:24, September 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey, sorry about that. I was watching a documentary on the tv, was away for quite some time. Fang³ (talk) 09:56, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I'm sending the instructions for the install here. Unfortunately, I'm unable to pledge because the unavailability of a Paypal account in Hungary (can't transfer money there and I got blocked my cash for 30 days because of this), so I'll have to buy the game later. Ixsc15(talk) 17:01, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, thank you for that, I'll get started tonight. I'll be able to edit more now that I have a two week break. See you soon. Fang³ (talk) 05:47, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, below I write a brief opinion about the multiplayer on GameRanger. Although I like the service, the community is a crap there. Let me outcry please in some lines. ---- There are three games I am able to play on GameRanger: Starcraft I, Crusader and C&C Generals. These games are at least 10 years old, and great in their prime, but the teenagers, who host, have a great lack in knowing how to enjoy a game. I started with C&C Generals. This was the best of all and the only one where the game was so fun. 3v3, one of them leaving immediately, so we played 2v3. Moreover, another player had to be booted from the game because of high lag, so we played a 2v2. It was an intense game and though I am a noob, I could still assist my ally and we were just crushed because of the overwhelming enemy. It was a good fight, didn't know how to start initially so I was a secondary player to none. Then I went on Crusader. We started a 1v1v1 on The River. It should have been a small problem that the map is sort of unbalanced because of only two iron deposits, but it was fine. Then, the host suddenly started varying the gold and the game mode, and finally it resulted in a 30 minute no rush with 90 game speed. How is it possible to play such a game? It is not a true test of skill, it's just a crapload of spamming woodcutters, weapons workshops and such. This is not true Crusader, it's ruining the game. Finally I got on Starcraft. I joined on a noob's server because I have little to no experience in multi, only played with friends so far with average circumstances. We started the game. Not on an official map (which exist in several dozens in the game), no: a big money map with a buttload of resources and geysers. Moreover, we also played on Fastest (not as fast as Crusader, but still adrenaline demanding). Then it was again just spamming units, no strategy, just produce, produce, produce until succumb. GG. ---- Why I am is so angry is because the younger players don't know how to enjoy a game. They simply want to win, denying the quality of the game. That's not the style I'm used to, because I like to show off my skills, not my ligament inflammation due to keyboard/mouse mashing. The first game is an exception, where the gamers were fair, skillful and didn't call you a noob just because you made cruel mistakes (okay, one opponent called his ally due to placings some buildings in a line, but wasn't angry of him). I was nothing compared to my ally, but we enjoyed it. SH2 games are a completely different history with big money maps. What is the point? Normal game speed, decent peace time and money consuming battles, which really need those resources. In Crusader you can rarely see 70 catapults at most, but in SH2 it is common and everything depends on your timing, reflex and skill. In SH2 you fight for every inch to have an option to lay down that siege camp or push the enemy back into his main. I assume that the same applies to Legends, despite having a bit more unbalanced gameplay. Sorry for flooding your wall and I am regretting it, but I can't hold back my disgust and fury. Ixsc15(talk) 19:50, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :No problem at all, I enjoy talking to you and you have just given me an idea of what to expect from the community should I ever go into multiplayer. That's the direction many games are going into these days, take Resident Evil for example. The 'old school' Resident Evil games were purely about horror, they were slow paced games that had a big emphasis on survival. The most recent games have all been about action, having hundreds of enemies on the screen at once and giving the player 'badass' weapons that require no skill to wield. Metal Gear solid too, it used to be very big on stealth, now it's purely about action. I don't think Legends is the kind of game to be taken seriously, as it is the kind of game you seem to be avoiding. It's mostly about fighting and there's little about castle management or economy. These sorts of games can be fun to play just for kicks, but they do get tedious after a while. Fang³ (talk) 22:39, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :: You know, I have little problem with Legends in this aspect. It resembles SH2, because the economy must be managed, as you cannot be satisfied with its speed and efficiency as the intensity of battles grows. You have to be speedy with reinforcements and it is attrition, not just spamming troops, as it counts what troops you bring into game, not spamming buildings. SH2 has limited wood, not like Crusader, so you just can't flood the whole thing with woodcutters and such. What's more, Legends has its variety in units and availabilities, even though they are somewhat unbalanced. :: I wanted to point out that the younger age absolutely ignores game quality in order to achieve victory. For me, it means nothing if I won, I must work hard to achieve it. The games' tendency is a different story, as I happen to have few sequels of games, but they all remain somewhat decent (Stronghold, Unreal Tournament). But I have to agree with you that some of them loses creativity and wonder it used to bring in the first (two) sequels, like the Mario games on the different consoles. Ixsc15(talk) 07:23, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :: P.S.: I'm going to be on chat an hour or so later. :: - Hi there, I'm experiencing some problems with the chat mod. It always shows up somewhat broken, only with the PM button appearing. Everything else: the pinging, the AFK and the msg button, are missing. Do you know what the problem could be? I checked for the original script but didn't find any missing parts and my script contains the same code that you have on your page, maybe you experience similar sympthoms like these perhaps? Ixsc15(talk) 21:43, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I think the script has either been modified by its creator, or one of Wikia's MediaWiki updates have prevented the script from working. Fang³ (talk) 00:30, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, I have two things to share/discuss with you. The first is that I happen to have the Hungarian version of Crusader, therefore I'm unable to post English quotes from all characters of the game. However, I can submit SH2 and SHL ones. I suggest that you help with the Crusader characters mainly, while I do the SH2/SHL characters. The second is that I managed to create a bink video and integrate into Crusader! I created four small clips for the Caliph and it was good to see me taunting myself! All needed was a towel, a screwdriver and my acting skills (little to no, to be honest). I just got my head wrapped up to simulate the Arab headwear, while the screwdriver served as a weapon, like the Caliph's scimitar. It turned out to be rather hilarious and it is easy to create due to the fact that RADtools have a free software. Here is how to create it: #download BINKvideo here and install it; #have a short (4-5 sec) movie ready for conversion; #open BINKvideo and search for the file's location, then click 'Bink it!'; #in the huge panel, untick 'Compress sound' and adjust height/width to 130*130px (the rightmost entry boxes); #when the conversion is complete, look up the Crusader binks in the 'Binks' folder and replace the original with yours (don't forget to create a copy) #enjoy yourself as an AI character! :) In the bink folder, there are 4 videos for each lord: angry, neutral, nervous and taunt. The old SH characters have more of them, but you should recognize which of them they use and which not. The Caliph uses the bad_arab_... files, while the servant for the 'animals' uses the bad_soldier_... files. You can explore the rest of the folder to create even more of your own binks. Sorry for the long post, but it is worth reading :) Cheers, Zsolt, Ixsc15(talk) 21:57, October 26, 2013 (UTC) P.S.: Do you use DST (daylight-saving time) in your time zone? We will have the time set one hour earlier, so the difference between our time might get even higher, if you don't happen to set in sync with us or at all. :My timezones recently changed to Daylight saving time, so we are currently UTC + 11. (so my time is currently. Also, that's awesome! :D I tried replacing the WAV files (for the units and characters) with my own sound files the other day, but they wouldn't play for some reason, do you know why this is? And I'll be happy to help with the Crusader files. Fang³ (talk) 22:55, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Gees, that's huge :) For me, it is UTC + 01, hence we have a 10 hours' difference. So, it seems that I will be available for you when it is morning/noon here, while you might catch me if it is very late here, strange :) :::As far as I know, there should be no problem with the WAV replacement. All is needed that the filenames match, or else the game won't play them. Years ago, I tried to replace them and it was good. Just remember to have a backup for each files or you'll have a hard time to restore them :) :::With this utility released, Crusader seems to be highly moddable: you can replace AI castle templates, text lines, sound files and the bink videos. Only the AI itself it cannot be edited, since it is hard coded into the game. I don't know if a 99% complete mod is possible, but it would be magnificent! I'm going to upload a video here on the wiki, demonstrating the Caliph as myself :) :::Ixsc15(talk) 09:44, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello, All credits go for Elfansoer, I only had a problem about the layout changes that occurred with the introduction of the "fluid" concept :) I wish I had time on the wiki nowadays, but I am the admin of a new wikia that rapidly needs content and I am given little time while having university and a part-time job. I still pop up on the site quite frequently to check things out here and I'm glad that editors are not dead, hehe. You know that the Wolf says "I'll string you up." Then, what does the Fox say? (if you didn't get the pun, search for the latter sentence on Youtube) Have a good time, Ixsc15(talk) 06:14, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :I do get the pun. :/ Never really liked the song, though XD. Fang³ (talk) 09:04, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay (or not okay), I wish you a happy winter time, Santa Claus, Christmas, New Year and whatever is in connection with winter! That's very funny that we have a mild cold weather here, while you are surviving the hot days. I hope Santa will also survive when he comes to you to hand out your presents :) See you then, Ixsc15(talk) 00:33, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :Hehe, do you celebrate Christmas on Christmas Eve or Christmas day? One of the few Finnish traditions that my family still follows is the opening of presents on Christmas Eve. We open our presents before the rest of the country XD Actually, seeing that our time is ahead, we open presents before Americans and Brits too! :D Fang³ (talk) 07:44, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Actually, we do celebrate it on Christmas Eve and therefore we open presents that day. What is more, Hungarian Christmas is unique in two ways: firstly, we hang candies on the Christmas tree when decorating it (and when we get the decoration off, we end up with a big bowl of candies waiting to be eaten). Secondly, it is Baby Jesus, who brings the presents, not Santa lol. Santa is celebrated on the 6th of December, when he rides out and hides numerous candies in your shoes on that night. :::Actually, being a Hungarian, I don't like that Santa is connected to Christmas. Christmas is much of a Christian holiday, when Jesus is born and we celebrate his birth, which doesn't have to do anything with Santa (well, that also makes sense that a freshly born baby gets up and somehow visits tons of households in the country to deliver presents lol). Nevertheless, I can accept that :) :::As a result, you open up your presents before pretty much everyone in the world (unless you live in Kiribati and countries like that nearby) :P Ixsc15(talk) 08:09, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :::P.S.: We also open up presents before Americans and Britons, Spanish, Portuguese, South Americans, Greenlanders, Irish and tons of other countries that I haven't mentioned before, Welcome back! Hi there :) It's good to have you back with us! Did you have a nice christmas? On a different note, I have noticed that there are more vandals about to destroy our wiki and we must do everything to stop counter-productive efforts. Anyway, it's nice to talk to you again, Hypno-disc (talk) 09:15, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! I did have a nice Christmas, how about you? Good to talk to you, too. Fang³ (talk) 09:23, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi Fang, Long ago, you have mentioned that you have a bot that can be used to upload files to certain articles in a certain wiki (it is written in Python if I recall well). Can you tell me more about this: how it works, how it can be integrated/installed, etc.? I am uploading sound files for each Crusader character and it would definitely be easier if I just have to tweak and use a bot like this in the future. Thanks in advance, Ixsc15(talk) 21:23, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah I do have a bot, but due to not having a computer I am unable to run it. It doesn't take long to make one though, with these two guides you can make one in under ten minutes: # http://freeciv.wikia.com/wiki/Using_pywikipediabot # http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:RansomTime/An_introduction_to_Pywikipediabot Fang³ (talk) 05:02, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the links, will try them out as soon as I have time. Since the character lines are almost complete to upload (the Marshal is the only one left), I shall wait for another time where the bot can prove useful. Ixsc15(talk) 08:42, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi there, I have something have for you, here it is: HU: "Szia Fang! Ixsc15, azaz Zsolt vagyok a Stronghold-Wikiről. Meg vagyok fázva, ezért ilyen mély a hangom, de meg lehet szokni :) Mondtad a chaten, hogy nem hallottál még magyarul beszélő embert; nos, itt van egy. A magyar jó nyelv, elég nehéz és nagyon sok szóval rendelkezik, de ez egy nagy alkotói szabadságot ad és kreativvá tesz a beszédben. Kb. a finn nyelvtan és az orosz hangok keveréke, de ha élsz egypár évet Magyarországon, jó sok magyar szót megtanulhatsz :) '' ''Nem tudom, mi mindent tudunk egymásról, de azt igen, hogy a Strongholdot nagyon szeretjük. Nekem a játék magyar szinkronnal is megvan, és bár nem ér fel az eredeti játék hangzásához, van egy feelingje. Nagyon sokat játszottam vele és játszok ma is, bár az idő némileg lekorlátoz. A Sheriff a kedvencem: - Idióta. - Társam! Tudnál küldeni egy kis árut, ugye? '' ''A Stronghold mellett játszom még sok mással, többek között az Unreal Tournament 3-mal és a Starcraft 2-vel. Amikor nem játszom, akkor metált hallgatok, videózok vagy wikit szerkesztek. Nem vagyok egy kimozdulós tipus, de járogatok el biliárdozni vagy bowlingozni a haverokkal. Az egyetem meg egy jó dolog, sajnos hétfőn kezdődik, de akkor legalább van kivel összefutni :) Remélem, Elfansoerral és Hypno-disccel is többet beszélünk majd!" ''------'' EN: "Hi Fang! I am Ixsc15, aka Zsolt from Stronghold Wiki. I have a cold, this is why my voice is so deep, but you can get used to it :) You told on chat that you haven't heard anyone speaking in Hungarian: well, here's one. Hungarian is a good language: it is truly difficult and has a big vocabulary, but this gives you a big freedom and creativity in speech. It is like the mixture of Finnish grammar and Russian alphabet, but if you live some years in Hungary, you can learn a fair number of words :) I don't know what we already know of each other, but I know that we much like Stronghold. I have the game with Hungarian sounds too and although its voiceacting is inferior to the original, it has an own feeling. I played it very much and still play it nowadays, despite my free time is less these days. The Sheriff is my favourite: - Idiot. - Ally! Couldn't send me some goods, could you? Beside Stronghold I play many other games, such as Unreal Tournament 3 and Starcraft 2. When I'm not playing, I listen to metal, watch a video or edit the wiki. I'm not an outgoing type of person, but sometimes I go play pool or bowling with friends. As with university, it's a good thing: unfortunately it starts on Monday, but at least I have someone to meet with :) I hope that we can talk more to Elfansoer and Hypno-disc!" Ixsc15(talk) 19:00, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :Wii U browser can't open that file. :( Fang³ (talk) 23:53, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Cannot it recognize .ogg? I have no other option to upload that file to Wikia, since this is the only extension it supports. :/ Ixsc15(talk) 23:58, February 7, 2014 (UTC)